I Wished Upon A Shooting Star
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: I made a wish upon a shooting star... but... will it come true? N X M! Updated a more detailed version of Chapter 1!
1. Broken Up

_**Juz gonna stand there and watch me burn, but it's alright because,**_

_**I like the way it hurts,**_

_**Juz gonna stand there and hear me cry, but it's alright because,**_

_**I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE,**_

_**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE.**_

**~Flashback~**

Three kids lay on the green grass patch as they stared at the night sky above. An occasional airplane flew by, sending loud blares into the childrens' ears, but the silence of the night was not broken. They were waiting, waiting patiently, for what you'll call a meteor shower, the Leonid meteor shower. They read in books, that if you made a wish during this natural phenomenon, a wish would come true.

Another minute passed by, finally, the girl could not tolerate the silence anymore.

"Natsume-nii, why did our parents leave us?" The 5 year old brunette asked the 6 year old boy. The boy stayed silent for a while as yet another airplane flew by.

"My parents died in an air crash, I'm not too sure about your parents…" The raven haired boy's eyes followed the plane till it disappeared among the clouds, before closing his eyes again. He never did believe in such wishy washy stuff to be honest.

"Ruka-nii-chan, how did my parents die?" The inquisitive brunette asked again, obviously not satisfied with the other boy's answer.

"Your parents didn't die Mikan-chan…" The blonde boy adjusted his head a little, so he could face the curious one.

"But Natsume-nii said his parents died…"

"Your parents are still here," the blonde pointed to the girl's chest, "in your heart…"

"Huh? They are living in my heart?" the brunette touched her chest. It's impossible for two grown up adults to squeeze into a tiny heart, wouldn't it. She cracked her brain for a little while before giving up.

"Yeah…" The blonde shifted his head to face the starry night sky again.

"When will someone come and adopt us?" The questions would not stop coming. She hated silence. It was scary, like death...

"I don't know…"

Once again, it was silent. The girl just could not read the atmosphere. Rolling herself over a little to face the raven haired boy, she closed her eyes. It has been like that, always been. No matter who else it was, she just could not get the sense of security she got from the two older brother like figures. Although they were not related by blood, they somehow felt like they did.

The next second, she saw, from the corner of her eye, something shoot across the night sky. That star stood out among the rest, shining more brilliantly, moving at such a high speed, only to disappear after you blink your eyes. Then, another one appeared. And another one. And another one.

"Hey… look, shooting stars…" She pointed towards the night sky. The sleepy boys opened their eyes slowly, and behold, a storm of shooting stars right before their eyes, shooting across the sky, like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Natsume, Ruka-nii-chan, make a wish!"

"Tch. You believe in those stupid stuff?"

"…"

"Mikan-chan, what do you wish for?"

"For us to stay together and forever even after we get adopted!"

"Baka. Say it out and it won't come true anymore." The raven hair boy snapped at the brunette.

"But Ruka-nii asked!"

The three broke out in laughter, laughter that came purely from the bottom of their hearts.

**~End of flashback~**

But what if, what he said was really true.

**Mikan's POV**

10 years have past… and still no sign of them…

Natsume-nii, Ruka-nii, where are you?

"Mikan! Time for dinner!"

I put down the picture we took together and rushed down for dinner.

A month after I made that wish, a rich woman, who was my current adoptive mother took me in. She treats me real well and allows me to go to this prestigious school called Gakuen Alice. I still remember that day, when I stepped out of the orphanage, the two boys tear streaked faces as I waved goodbye to them, after that, I stayed locked up in my room before I was greeted by the warm face of my mum.

2 years ago, I went back to the orphanage to ask look through the records if they were adopted, record shows that they have been, but to where? They didn't record… but they were adopted by the same parents, hope they are doing fine now… They should be handsome and talented 16 year olds now… *sigh* I miss them…

"Hi, mum!"

"Hey sweetie, look what we got for tonights dinner…"

"Coq au Feu!"

"Yep! Your favourite! Enjoy!"

"Thanks!"

"Iitadakimasu!"

After I finished my dinner, I went straight to doing my homework.

"Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would…" My handphone rang. I reached for it and answered.

"Moshi moshi, Sumire-chan…"

"Heyhey! Finally some good gossip, I heard two hot guys are transferring over to our school tomorrow!"

"*sigh* Sumire-chan, do you really only care about these stuff. Then what about your current suitors?"

"I'll dump them straight in their faces."

"You really never change do you…"

"Do I sound like I care? No. Anyways, come to school earlier, and PRETTIER, we can't afford to have our school flower looking all haggish."

"I'm not interested in guys…"

"Well, then you'll be an old lonely lady when you grow up…"

"Oh shut up."

"*laughs* bye!"

"B-" I was interrupted by my mother's voice

"MIKAN! HOTARU-CHAN SAID YOU WERE ENGAGED ON YOUR HANDPHONE, SO SHE CALLED!"

Oh shit. Her 5 second rule.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"*Pant* hey Ho-chan ! Wassup !"

"Don't wassup me after you almost broke the 5 second rule."

"Hee… Sorry…"

"Anyway, just a reminder to do your math worksheet. Bye."

Oh shit. the math worksheet... i think it's still stuck in school...

Crap. Jin-jin's gonna kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

OH CRAP. Don't even think about the math worksheet stuck under my table, now, I can't even be sure I can get to school on time! Eyeing the second hand of the school's clock tower, I made sure my feet kept on running.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… I zoomed right past the prefect waiting to write my name down.

"Sakura. You win again. This time." He closed his notebook, adjusted his spectacles, and walked away.

"I'm sorry! Matsumoto-san!" Both hands propped on my knees, I breathed in deeply before making my way to my classroom.

Gakuen Alice is the school I'm attending right now. Known as the school for the rich, smart or talented, I wonder how I got in without falling into any of the categories.

Picking up my pace when I saw Narumi-sensei already walking up the stairs, I eventually ended up beside him. They don't call me a fast runner for nothing, or at least, a fast walker in this case.

"Ohayou! Narumi-sensei!" I greeted him politely.

"Oh! Mikan-chan! Ohayou~" He did a little twirl on the spot. I stifled a laugh when he almost fell down the stairs. Call me mean, I don't care.

"Made it in time?" He obviously knew what happened when he saw my face all red.

"Mikan-chan, you really need to set up 10 alarm clocks, 2 by your ears. I don't understand how you can be so late even though your house is even visible from here." Narumi-sensei nagged on.

"Hai-hai, I get it."

As we approached the classroom, Narumi-sensei looked like he was going to jump off the building anytime from now. Home room always ends up wasted when that amount of noise can be heard.

"I wonder what's the commotion about." I laughed bitterly.

Taking the first step into the classroom, I was driven out immediately by Sumire, the mad bull.

"Permy! Chill! What's going on?" I took a few steps backwards until I finally hit the railings. She looked at me with teary eyes and started bawling on… my shoulder.

"What. Got dumped by your boyfriend?" Patting her head softly, I tried to comfort her, but Sumire in this state is impossible to comfort.

"MIKAN!" She screamed all of the sudden.

"H-hai?"

"Remember those two transfer students I was telling you about?" She yelled into my ears. OUCH.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing that the reason she was crying was going to be a stupid one.

"They're not in our class! In fact, they're in Year 3!" She started weeping again.

Oh dear, I knew it.

"C'mon Permy, there's always… recess!"

"NO USE."

"After School?" My patience was running dry.

"NO USE."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"-"

"Permy? Permy?" I shook her violently when she refused to respond, until I saw who was standing behind her. HOTARU.

"Hotaru! What did you do that for?" I eyed the baka gun in her hands.

"Air Baka Gun Version 5.0. She was noisy." She said it in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sigh. Hotaru. While all these was happening, I failed to notice that the corridor, which was supposed to be empty by now, had throngs of girls walking by. Taking the chance, I asked one of them what happened.

"You didn't know? The new Year 3 transfer students! Apparently they're really hot!" She squealed in delight.

"Ah. Thank you!" I thanked her, more like, the trail of dust she left behind.

Hot guys? Girls nowadays have no life. What are so nice about guys anyways.

Well, unless, they're Natsume-nii and Ruka-nii.


End file.
